


a suit without a tie

by pentagemini



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yale University, loosely based on gilmore girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagemini/pseuds/pentagemini
Summary: Wonwoo, Soonyoung, conversations and suits.(They’re really different on the surface. One a rich trust fund kid with no limits, the other a quiet bookworm on financial aid.).





	a suit without a tie

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo
> 
> IMPORTANT: so firstable, this fic's characters, wonwoo and soonyoung, are loosely based on those of rory gilmore and logan huntzberger from the show gilmore girls. jeonghan and jihoon are also loosely based on those of colin and finn, logan's best friends in the show. their backgrounds match, but that's all. that being said, the extent of my knowledge about yale comes from the show and wikipedia, so forgive me for any inaccuracies. (and if by chance, you are a person watching gilmore girls, and you haven't reached season five, stop and reconsider. the fic doesn't include any spoilers, but it is based on characters from later seasons).  
> also worth mentioning: both of them are in the closet, and the fic has (barely noticeable) undertones of internalized homophobia. that's why i didn't tag it. i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> @woozitown on twitter

“I just don’t think a suit and tie is the way to go,” Soonyoung says as they cut the corner on the way to Wonwoo’s dorm. “I think you should go more casual. A nice shirt, pants instead of jeans, but a suit and tie just make people look bossy and uptight. Suits and ties are for weddings, functions and funerals.”

“Everyone will be wearing a suit, Soonyoung. These people _are_ bossy and uptight, and every single one of them wants this internship, including me, you of all people should know that. If I arrive and everyone is dressed up except me, I’ll look like a complete idiot.”

“No, you won’t,you’ll be _memorable_ ,” Soonyoung dismisses him with a wave of a hand. “The guy who showed up in a,” he scans Wonwoo from head to toe, slow and exaggerated, “worn-out Smiths t-shirt, black messy hair. That’s a hell of a first impression!”

“Have you considered the fact that maybe that’s not how I want to be remembered?” Wonwoo asks, knowing very well he won’t get a serious answer anyway. He doesn’t give Soonyoung the time to reply. “I guess I can wear a suit without a tie.”

“Oh, I see your strategy,” Soonyoung acknowledges, nodding. “Keeping the bossy, getting rid of the uptight.”

“Stop it! I really _really_ want this internship,” Wonwoo says as they reach Wonwoo’s dorm and he keys in. Luckily for them, the common room is empty. “To be in a real newsroom, watching real reporters, reporting the news,” Wonwoo’s voice melts on his last words and they walk inside, dropping their bags on the floor in unison, “watch it in action, be in the heart of things!” He sighs and they plop down on the couch, putting their feet up on the coffee table.

“And you’re gonna get it,” Soonyoung says, placing a hand on top of Wonwoo’s. It’s something Soonyoung does when Wonwoo stress-talks, and then he looks him in the eyes, and he thinks Wonwoo doesn’t know it’s just a trick to get him to calm down and stop drilling, but Wonwoo knows. “You’re their best candidate and if they go for anyone in a stinking suit they absolutely lost their minds!”

Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head. It is a good trick. “You mean a tie. I’ll be wearing a suit.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “You _are_ bossy!”

Wonwoo nods. “That’s me. Order Chinese?” Soonyoung smiles and doesn’t answer, already dialing.

+

No one surprises Wonwoo more than Soonyoung does. He's still trying to figure out how Soonyoung hasn’t dropped out yet, how he manages to maintain a four point two average attending Yale and living on hangovers. School days will turn into drunken nights for him and Wonwoo would still be seeing him on campus the next day, battling the previous night’s repercussions like a true soldier.

It took a while for Wonwoo to get used to Soonyoung’s habits. His nature is being unreachable, in and out of New Haven in a moment’s notice. When they just met, he used to disappear every other week and Wonwoo wouldn’t see him for days, and then he’d show up, hungover in a pair of sunglasses, telling Wonwoo he took the car to New York with a few friends, as if it’s not a two hour drive away.

Sometimes, when Soonyoung asks Wonwoo if he wants to come with him, and Wonwoo happens upon a free weekend and says yes, he always has fun, because spending time with Soonyoung is always fun, and exciting, and Wonwoo always has insane stories to tell afterwards and experiences he never dreamed of having. Keeping up with Soonyoung is challenging, but it keeps Wonwoo on his toes. He never ever gets bored with Soonyoung.

On Mondays following weekends as such, after Soonyoung drinks his body weight in alcohol, Wonwoo knocks on his dorm suite in Berkeley College, holding a cup of extra strong coffee, invites him for pizza at Pepe’s (or at least tries) and leaves it to the oil to suck up all the booze from Soonyoung’s system.

They’re different. _Really_ different on the surface, one a rich trust fund kid with no limits, the other a quiet bookworm on financial aid. Wonwoo thinks he gives Soonyoung the stability he needs, and he appreciates Soonyoung for teaching him spontaneity, and how it can be fun, too. (In moderation, of course).

+

One night, Soonyoung invites Wonwoo to join him, Jihoon and Jeonghan for a party the Kwons are holding, raising money for a charity Soonyoung already forgets the name of when Wonwoo asks. For these kind of outings Wonwoo is always prepared—Soonyoung goes for the open bar and because he has to, he’s a Kwon.

It’s an opportunity to mingle with people Wonwoo would’ve never gotten the chance to meet if it weren’t for Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s father is a successful journalist and the CEO of the family’s business, more than just a few newspapers to his name; these functions are filled to the brim with reporters from _The New York Times, The Washington Post_ and _The Wall Street Journal_ , some even Yale alumni. Making connections is important (though in Wonwoo’s opinion, not the same as studying hard), and being one of Soonyoung’s closest friends, Wonwoo has learned to welcome these opportunities with open arms, through time.

Right now, Wonwoo is pretty much talked-out. He spent most of his evening leaving good impressions and talking in his Ivy League Voice, tired since the moment he arrived (there’s another mountain of schoolwork waiting for him at home). Jeonghan is sitting to his left, just the right amount of drunk as always, while Jihoon is nowhere to be seen (probably with company, somewhere), and Soonyoung is dancing with some girl to Dean Martin’s version of _Until The Real Thing Comes Along._

The party isn’t going to end any time soon and Wonwoo is practically falling asleep at the table. Soonyoung was his ride here, not that Soonyoung’s driving tonight, they took the family’s car, the one that comes with a driver, which Wonwoo finds ridiculous when Soonyoung has his own car and a driver’s licence. Wonwoo knows Soonyoung keeps it around for nights he won’t be able to drive himself or Wonwoo home, intoxicated. And he’s _responsible for Wonwoo, and god forbids anything happens to my lucky charm._

At some point, Jihoon reappears, alone, and takes a seat next to Jeonghan. “I’m bored,” he says, taking Jeonghan’s martini glass and eats his olives. He locks one between his teeth and drags the wooden pick to release the olive into his mouth. “We need to collect Soonyoung and find ourselves a real party.”

“I think the boy’s planning on taking her home,” Jeonghan says on a sigh, motioning to Soonyoung and the girl he’s dancing with.

Wonwoo clears his throat. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure, but I’m afraid it’s time for me to call it a night.”

Even before he sees the looks on their faces, Wonwoo can feel the two are in the mood to play around.

“Oh no, already?” Jihoon calls.

“Wonwoo, please don’t go, don’t leave us,” Jeonghan pleads. “Have you any mercy in that small town boy body of yours?”

“If he has any mercy, he’ll know not to leave us,” Jihoon takes it up a notch, making Jeonghan laugh. “We’ve already lost one of our troops tonight,” he gestures to Soonyoung’s general vicinity. This is probably the drunkest Wonwoo’s ever seen Jihoon. He sighs.

“Tell me, are these two bothering you? Because I can send them yelling and screaming if you want,” Soonyoung shows up with a smile that Wonwoo’s seen so many times he could paint it in his sleep and know exactly where every laugh line around Soonyoung’s eyes is supposed to go. Soonyoung takes the seat next to him and grabs the wine bottle from the ice bucket, emptying it into his glass.

“The boy has gone insane,” Jihoon places an urgent hand on Jeonghan’s arm. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at their nonsense and turns to look at Soonyoung.

“I’m gonna take off,” he tells him quietly and with a smile. “I’m tired and I have so much to do, school, the paper—”

Soonyoung nods. “I’ll send the car upfront for you, then,” his last remaining strand of sobriety kicks in and he changes accordingly, fishing around his pockets for his phone. “Where did I put my phone?”

“Soonyoung, it’s fine, I’ll just grab a cab.”

“Okay, so I’ll give you money for the cab,” he says, taking out his wallet.

“I have money,” Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “I can pay for it myself. And I think that girl over there is waiting for you,” he motions to the girl standing behind them, and by the time Soonyoung turns to look at Wonwoo again, he’s not there.

Later that night, around eleven, there’s a knock on Wonwoo’s door. He gets up from his bed, thinking it’s one of his roommates with a request or a question, but when he opens the door, it’s Soonyoung, drunk and full of apologies. Wonwoo doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for, but Soonyoung is rambling, digging his fingers into his dark brown hair, and Wonwoo can barely understand a word he’s saying, much less what he means. Soonyoung grabs his tie and attempts taking it off, but he doesn’t succeed, so Wonwoo helps him out: he takes off his tie and his shoes, brings him a glass of water and a Pop Tart because that’s all the kitchen has to offer. Soonyoung hugs Wonwoo and thanks him, and says he’s sorry again. Wonwoo asks what for. Soonyoung says for everything, and falls asleep in Wonwoo’s arms.

+

December. Finals week is fast approaching and Wonwoo knows nothing but cram sessions. He wonders how long he can survive with coffee substituting the blood in his veins. He camps out in the library, quiet, keeping himself warm under thick layers of clothing, just the way he likes it. That is, until Soonyoung appears, looking for Wonwoo, of course, because he doesn’t visit the Branford College Library to catch up on schoolwork or for leisure reading, but only to find Wonwoo when he can’t find him anywhere else (which means he already went to his dorm and stopped by the newsroom, where Wonwoo works as a reporter for the _Yale Daily News_ ). Wonwoo sees him but doesn’t respond, just lets his friend walk over and sit down on the floor next to him.

“Coffee?”

“Coursing through my veins,” Wonwoo says, eyes glued to his notes.

“Food?”

“Grabbed a late lunch with Nomi from Ethics two hours ago.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Soonyoung asks, his eyebrows squeezing together.

“Freshman year,” Wonwoo answers immediately. “It was lovely.”

“Take a break,” Soonyoung reaches a hand to grab Wonwoo’s notes and open books, hesitant, but Wonwoo doesn’t have the energy to stop him anyway. Thanks for nothing, coffee. “You need to eat real food. And drink water. Lots and lots of water,” he says, grabbing Wonwoo’s bag and packing everything inside.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “What is that thing you call water, kind sir? I only know of coffee myself.”

“Let’s go,” Soonyoung says, pulls Wonwoo up by his waist and slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Are you taking me to see water? Should I be scared?”

“And sleep. You need sleep,” Wonwoo wraps an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders for support. Soonyoung doesn’t let go of his waist. They walk out of the library just like that.

There’s something on the tip of Wonwoo’s tongue, but he doesn’t say it. Not when Soonyoung buys him food, real food, and carefully watches him eat. Not on the ride back to Yale. Not when Soonyoung walks him to his dorm and not when he checks Wonwoo’s fridge to see if he has enough food and not just Pop Tarts. Not when Soonyoung says goodbye and tells him to sleep early tonight, because _you study better on a good night’s sleep_. Not when he squeezes his shoulder and looks at him for a second longer than necessary, not when he closes the door. Not when he leaves.

+

On New Year's Eve, they head to New York: Jihoon, Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Wonwoo, who’s drunk from the minute they step out of Soonyoung’s car and walk through the double doors to the party, with Soonyoung leading the way. This party, held by the Kwons, is their  first destination tonight. They have a list of events to check off—but Wonwoo would be just fine staying here too; white tablecloths are spread out on round tables while white flower arrangements decorate the center of them, as well as gold table pieces and lit candles, champagne bottles everywhere, people dancing and laughing, having fun. All four boys are dressed impeccably, white dress shirts under black suit jackets, tucked into their pants and ties tied around their collars, black shiny shoes to their feet.

(Back in his dorm room in New Haven, before they left, Wonwoo asked Soonyoung why just a couple months ago he insisted on a suit and tie making people look bossy and uptight, when Wonwoo sees him in one at least once a week these days. Wonwoo didn’t get his answer, but he’s sure Soonyoung has a good reason).

Jeonghan is chatting up a table full of people Wonwoo doesn’t know when Soonyoung comes towards him with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, whisking him out of the venue and onto the outdoor patio. They even sneak a few smoked salmon puffs from one of the trays the servers are carrying around, to get some food into their systems before drinking more alcohol. They’ll need it to last through the night.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Wonwoo says more than he asks, taking a bite from a salmon puff. They’re even tastier when he’s drunk.

“What kind of question,” Soonyoung says, taking a sip from his champagne.

“Freshman year for me, sophomore year for you. We were babies. _I_ was a baby. You were dating what’s-her-face back then… Jenny? Or was it Loraine?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “Her name was Julia, and I wasn’t _dating_ her,” he clarifies, leaning his free palm against the grass they’re sitting on, putting one leg on top of the other.

“Oh, right, you don’t date,” Wonwoo nods, making a face.

“I don’t date,” Soonyoung repeats, mirroring Wonwoo by nodding, but his face reads nothing.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says suddenly. Soonyoung shakes his head in question. “Are you scared of graduating? Of life after Yale?”

Soonyoung smiles bitterly, looking at his drink. “Ah, but I already have my life planned out _for_ me. A perk that comes with being my father’s son.”

“It doesn’t sound like a perk when you say it like that,” Wonwoo says quietly. “It sounds like a burden.”

“Well, maybe it is, my dear friend,” Soonyoung sighs, looping his arm with Wonwoo’s. “But there’s still time. I don’t need to think about it for another six months,” he turns to look at him, smiling, then averts his eyes and looks straight ahead.

“It’s not enough time,” Wonwoo says, more drunk than he realized.

Soonyoung downs the rest of his champagne and looks at Wonwoo. “Shall we make a courtesy round for my parents’ sake, grab Jihoon and Jeonghan and leave?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wonwoo nods. “After you.”

+

Almost midnight. They’re at a party in East Village, hosted by one of Soonyoung’s oldest friends from boarding school, Xu Minghao—Wonwoo’s met him only a few times in three years of knowing Soonyoung, but according to his stories, they’re very close. In the background, Ella Fitzgerald's version of _More Than You Know_ plays. Wonwoo stands in the balcony with a glass of scotch in his hand, gazing at the street below.

Jeonghan joins him outside. “Hiding?”

“Why would I be hiding?” Wonwoo asks.

Jeonghan holds a glass of red wine, matching perfectly with the color of his tie. He hums. “So when are you going to tell him?”

“Tell who what?”

“Ask him why he didn’t bring a date tonight,” Jeonghan says. He starts walking away from Wonwoo and inside the house. Wonwoo turns around and sees Soonyoung, standing in a circle of people by the open door to the balcony, and Jeonghan, placing a hand on his back, whispering something in his ear and walking away.

Soonyoung turns his head and looks at Wonwoo, looking at him, and he smiles; eyes disappearing into crescents, cheeks growing double in size. Wonwoo smiles back and waits for Soonyoung to look away.

When he does, Wonwoo heads inside and climbs down the stairs. Secured behind a tall gate, but not locked, is the backyard of the apartment building. Wonwoo pulls the gate open and takes a few steps inside. He sees plants and flowers, wilted and dying. He sees a bench covered in brown and black leaves, remains from autumn, and a tiny shed. Someone used to take care of this place, but not anymore.

If he makes it past midnight, Wonwoo is safe. As long as he’s alone—he’ll be safe.

He stands, staring at bushes of decaying flowers for fifteen minutes, before hearing the gate open behind him. Soonyoung, wearing a confused look on his face, walks towards him with his hands held out in the air. “What are you doing down here? I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We have two minutes ‘till midnight, Wonwoo. Come upstairs.”

“Why didn’t you bring a date tonight?” Wonwoo asks. His voice is so small he can barely stand the sound of it. Soonyoung just looks at him, not saying anything. “It’s not a time issue. You could’ve found a date last minute, it’s not something you haven’t done before. You have girls lined up, waiting for you to call. So why?”

The countdown started while Wonwoo was talking. He can hear the screaming from upstairs.

They’re on five. “Because I didn't want to bring a date,” Soonyoung says.

Four. “I remember you saying that if you’re ever dateless by choice, I should check for a fever.”

Three. “There wasn’t anyone I wanted to bring.”

Two. Wonwoo can’t believe he’s actually doing this, actually asking Soonyoung these questions. His brain is buzzing, and he’s drunk, and he blames Jeonghan. “You mean from your never ending list? All you have is options, countless of options, and there wasn’t one girl you wanted to bring? Not a single one?”

The entire city is a giant scream, _one_ , at the top of her lungs. Wonwoo loses his focus and Soonyoung takes the opportunity to cup his face in both hands, and he kisses him, softly, making three seconds last a lifetime. He places a thumb against the flesh of Wonwoo’s lips.

“Not a single one,” Soonyoung affirms. Wonwoo feels like his throat is closing, feels like the world is ending and how fast his heart is beating, how his eyes are starting to feel wet. A tear falls from the corner of his eye down on the dry grass beneath their feet. “To answer your question. I’m doomed to a life in suits. Be it another fake perk of being my father’s son. But you,” he says, taking a lock of Wonwoo’s hair between his fingers, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re gonna be bossy and uptight no matter what you wear. And I’ll still be here, loving you.”

How can Wonwoo laugh at a moment like this, he doesn’t know. But he does, loudly, and the laughter coincides with the tears, and no one ever looked like more of a mess in a suit and tie. Soonyoung kisses him again even though he’s gross, and this time Wonwoo kisses him back. “Happy new year.”

Soonyoung wipes his tears. “Happy new year.”

+

After Winter break, Wonwoo gets the internship. Soonyoung throws a back to school party. The night before, in bed, he tells Wonwoo the party is for him. The dress code is a suit without a tie. At the party, Wonwoo kisses him when no one else can see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is really, really appreciated >:)


End file.
